1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications and wireless networks systems and systems for a Radio Frequency (RF)-based identification, tracking and locating of objects, including RTLS (Real Time Locating Service).
2. Background of the Related Art
RF-based identification and location-finding systems for determination of relative or geographic position of objects are generally used for tracking single objects or groups of objects, as well as for tracking individuals. Conventional location-finding systems have been used for position determination in an open outdoor environment. RF-based, Global Positioning System (GPS), and assisted GPSs are typically used. However, conventional location-finding systems suffer from certain inaccuracies when locating the objects in closed (i.e., indoor) environments, as well as outdoors. Although cellular wireless communication systems provide excellent data coverage in urban and most indoor environments, the position accuracy of these systems is limited by self-interference, multipath and non-line-of-sight propagation.
The indoor and outdoor location inaccuracies are due mainly to the physics of RF propagation, in particular, due to losses/attenuation of the RF signals, signal scattering and reflections. The losses/attenuation and scattering issues can be solved (see co-pending application Ser. No. 11/670,595) by employing narrow-band ranging signal(s) and operating at low RF frequencies, for example at VHF range or lower.
Although, at VHF and lower frequencies the multi-path phenomena (e.g., RF energy reflections), is less severe than at UHF and higher frequencies, the impact of the multi-path phenomena on location-finding accuracy makes location determination less reliable and precise than required by the industry. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and a system for mitigating the effects of the RF energy reflections (i.e., multi-path phenomena) in RF-based identification and location-finding systems that are employing narrow-band ranging signal(s).
As a rule, conventional RF-based identification and location-finding systems mitigating multipath by employing wide bandwidth ranging signals, e.g. exploiting wide-band signal nature for multi-path mitigation (see S. Salous, “Indoor and Outdoor UHF Measurements with a 90 MHz Bandwidth”, IEEE Colloquium on Propagation Characteristics and Related System Techniques for Beyond Line-of-Sight Radio, 1997, pp. 8/1-8/6). In addition, spatial diversity and/or antenna diversity techniques are used in some cases.
However, the spatial diversity may not be an option in many tracking-location applications because it leads to an increase in required infrastructure. Similarly, the antenna diversity has a limited value, because at lower operating frequencies, for example VHF, the physical size of antenna subsystem becomes too large. The case in point is the U.S. Pat. No. 6,788,199, where a system and method for locating objects, people, pets and personal articles is described.
The proposed system employs an antenna array to mitigate the multi-path. The optionally system operates at UHF in the 902-926 MHz band. It is well known that the linear dimension of the antenna is proportional to the wave length of an operating frequency. Also, the area of an antenna array is proportional to the square and volume to the cube of the linear dimensions ratio because in an antenna array the antennas are usually separated by ¼ or ½ wave length. Thus, at VHF and lower frequencies the size of the antenna array will significantly impact device portability.
On the other hand, because of a very limited frequency spectrum, the narrow bandwidth ranging signal does not lend itself into multi-path mitigation techniques that are currently used by conventional RF-based identification and location-finding systems. The reason is that the ranging signal distortion (i.e., change in the signal) that is induced by the multi-path is too small for reliable detection/processing in presence of noise. Also, because of limited bandwidth the narrow bandwidth receiver cannot differentiate between ranging signal Direct-Line-Of-Sight (DLOS) path and delayed ranging signal paths when these are separated by small delays, since the narrow bandwidth receiver lacks the required time resolution, which is proportional to the receiver's bandwidth (e.g., the narrow bandwidth has an integrating effect on the incoming signals).
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a multi-path mitigation method and system for object identification and location-finding, which uses narrow bandwidth ranging signal(s) and operates in VHF or lower frequencies as well as UHF band frequencies and beyond.
The track and locate functionality need is primarily found in wireless networks. The multi-path mitigation methods and systems for object identification and location finding, described in co-pending application Ser. No. 12/502,809, can be utilized in most of the available wireless networks. However, certain wireless networks have communications standards/systems that require integration of the techniques into the wireless networks to fully benefit from various ranging and positioning signals that are described in co-pending application Ser. No. 12/502,809. Typically, these wireless systems can provide excellent data coverage over wide areas and most indoor environments. However, the position accuracy available with of these systems is limited by self-interference, multipath and non-line-of-sight propagation. As an example, the recent 3GPP Release 9 standardized positioning techniques for LTE (Long Term Evolution) standard has the following: 1) A-GNSS (Assisted Global Navigation Satellite System) or A-GPS (Assisted Global Positioning System) as the primary method; and 2) Enhanced Cell-ID and OTDOA (Observed Time Difference of Arrival), including DL-OTDOA (Downlink OTDOA), as fall-back methods. While these methods might satisfy the mandatory FCC E911 emergency location requirements, the accuracy, reliability and availability of these location methods fall short of the needs of LBS (Location Based Services) or RTLS system users, who require highly accurate locating within buildings, shopping malls, urban corridors, etc.
It is well known that the A-GNSS (A-GPS) accuracy is very good in open spaces but is very unreliable in urban/indoor environments. Also, Enhanced Cell-ID and OTDOA accuracy is impacted by the effects of multipath and other radio wave propagation phenomena.
There are other location methods, including ones that are based on received signal strength. However, RF propagation phenomenon make the signal strength vary 30 dB to 40 dB over the distance of a wavelength which, in wireless networks, can be significantly less than a meter. This severely impacts the accuracy and/or the reliability of methods based on received signal strength.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for more accurate and reliable tracking and locating capability for wireless networks.